


【盾冬】兰瓦星 01-06

by xanadu



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景改编于《云图》里面的一世：后末日未来，与高科技文明幸存者（先知人）不期而遇的新人类。ABO设定。<br/>巴基和史蒂夫都是”原始人“，所以他们的生活都很简单。但在后来遇到先知人后会有些变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】兰瓦星 01-06

兰瓦星

1.  
末日后的未来，人类文明已尽毁，经过岁月长河日月星辰的变换，新人类出现在这个世界上。在这个世界里，新人类根据自身的特质，男女都被分为了三种类别：Alpha、Beta和Omaga。

位于太平洋上某岛屿，发展中的部落兰瓦，人口规模正不断日益壮大。大大小小算来，已有两百多户人家，最大户的可以达到12口人。巴恩斯一家原本是兰瓦较大的一户，全家一共有6口人，却因为一次意外的克纳人(食人族)袭击，最后只有恰巧去集市的母亲和最小孩子巴基幸免于难。

克纳人与一般的新人类外表没有太大区别，只是他们喜欢用碳把脸全身涂黑，穿着也极其简陋。天生狂躁充满攻击性的他们，拥有灵敏的感官，不仅能快速嗅到周围的人类，也能感应到令他们有些惧怕的Alpha发出的强大攻击性信息素。

而巴恩斯一家只有父亲一位是Alpha。就在那一天他正上山头放羊，不料遇上了三四个克纳人围攻，即使他牟足了劲，爆发了体内所有攻击性的信息素，也因寡不敌众，被远处骑在马背上的克纳人一箭射中。而那时，听到父亲惨叫的三位Beta女儿也跑过来，正好自投罗网式的被克纳人逮着。

之后，巡山的酋长大人福瑞发现了巴基父亲和三位姐姐的衣服还有地上属于兰瓦人的血迹，他能推算出山头发生过的惨状，最后也毫不保留的叙述给巴恩斯母子听。听到这个噩耗，巴基的母亲几乎伤心哭晕到过去，但是一旁只有8岁的儿子还需要人照顾，她紧紧的抱住巴基小小的身子，两人互相支撑抚慰着。

本来就无法从伤心中平复的两人，却又遇上更难的问题。“你们母子俩，恐怕不能再回到原来那个屋里单独居住。”如酋长所说，巴基和他的母亲必须要到一个有Alpha的家庭居住，才能保住日后性命安全。

“我可以保护我妈妈。”满脸还淌着的泪的巴基，却用异常坚定的声音说出这句，屋内的人都在感叹这孩子的勇敢。

坐在酋长边的巫师却不这么认为，“孩子，别说傻话，你是没有见过克纳族的人，他们相当的残暴，看到你这种又嫩又白的小子，绝对会马上撕了你的皮，喝干你的血，吞了你的肉，把你的头发，衣服，鞋子当做燃料为他们取暖……”巫师边说边把自己狰狞的脸一点点逼近巴基，就算没有被他的话吓到，也被他那瞪得很大瞳孔却极小的眼睛和呲着尖牙的嘴吓到。巴基连忙抓紧了自己妈妈的衣袖。

“巴基，这孩子是叫巴基吧。”

“是的，酋长。”

“他是Omega?”

“是的，酋长。”巴基的母亲很有礼貌的一直回复着酋长的问题，即使她已心伤到不想再说任何话。

“多么漂亮的孩子啊，可怜的孩子……”年长的酋长大人，紧捏着两眼间的鼻梁骨，都牵动了他左眼很长的刀疤，据说那是多年前与克纳人打斗时留下的。他叹了口气，又接着说：“现在只有一个办法，让他结婚，和一个Alpha结婚。”

“啊！”巴基的母亲完全被吓到，房子里的其他人也是大吃一惊。巴基才只有8岁，完全都还没性成熟,虽然部落没有下规定必须要成年的Omega才能结婚。但结了婚不就是被标记，生孩子吗？(原谅原始的人，思想有点简单)巴基还这么小，根本没有那个能力，一切都太不合情理。

“一个个不要瞪着眼睛了，这样总比少了一个拥有强大生育能力的Omega好，如果想要部落更安全有更多Alpha出世，必须把他们的孕体保护起来。这孩子只是早些结了婚，不过他终归是要跟Alpha结婚的。”部落的人一直认为只有Omega和Alpha的结合，才能最多几率的生出下一代Alpha，再加上在部落民众心中有着威严地位的酋长都发话了。顿时，谁都没有了异议。

巴基并不知成年人们在讨论着什么，他还没有从看到巫师恐怖脸的惊吓中回过神来。他紧紧的环抱住妈妈的腰部，把脸尽可能的多埋在她的衣服布料里。

“酋长，我的儿子与巴恩斯家的这个孩子一样大，他正好是个Alpha。以我的能力和我最近做出的一些专门攻击克纳人的工具，一定可以好好保护他们母子两位。”这时，在部落里，一向以能干著称的罗杰斯家代表说了话。

“好吧。”酋长简单的一句，从此就改变了巴基的一切。没办法，原始人的生活就是这么简单。

还没有弄清楚状况的巴基与罗杰斯家唯一的孩子史蒂夫，第二天就早早的被叫起，被迫穿上据说是部落里手最巧的织女罗莎连夜赶做的衣服，然后又被拉到了灵魂山下。

灵魂山是岛上最高的一座山，部落民众一直坚信那是他们的起源地。因为山顶上总是有最多最亮的星，人们认为每一颗星代表了一位诸神，所以诸神都会停留在这山里。他们一直在这里的保护着这片土地，使这里阳光充足风调雨顺，生命繁衍不息。当部落一有什么庄重的大事，人们都会聚集在此，与诸神一同见证。例如结婚这种事情。

“今天我们大家聚集于此，与天地星辰和诸神共同见证Alpha史蒂夫罗杰斯和Omega巴基巴恩斯的结合……”每次证词都是一样念，但这次酋长念得格外字字铿锵有力。因为，面前的两位新人身高都只及他的腰部，让他跟容易看到底下有几个熊孩子在咯咯的笑。

“快停止你那愚蠢的笑，朗姆罗！”一位成年Beta狠命的揪着一边孩子的耳朵，咬着字说。

“啊……妈妈好痛，好痛，快松手。”被揪耳朵的孩子，痛的求饶。在被放开后又小声嘀咕，“只是想象到跟我一样高的巴基挺着圆圆肚子的样子很好笑嘛。”

“我妈妈说巴基暂时不会怀孕，因为他还没有长到像我妈妈那么高，只有到了那种高度才可以怀孕。”一边的扎着长辫子的小女孩非常笃定的说。

“但是我的Papa(家中孩子对男性Omega长辈的称呼)和爸爸是一在这结婚就怀孕了的。他们一定也会，巴基挺着大肚子圆鼓鼓的样子肯定很好笑。”站在朗姆洛另一边的一个孩子也参与了讨论。只是并不知他们已被酋长盯了好久。

念完誓词的酋长，心想终于可以下去把那几个一点都不严肃的孩子挨个教育下。但最重要的环节还没有开始：“现在你们可以为对方许下自己的承诺了。”

史蒂夫完全不知什么意思，只能一直站在原地杵着，一边的母亲急了，冲到他旁边，亲了下他的额头说：“像我这样，去吻下巴基的额头,表示你以后一直会尊重他。”

本来站在原地的史蒂夫，听了妈妈的话，朝对面的Omega小挪了几步。让他“无缘无故”的去亲吻一个他不太熟悉的人，对于史蒂夫来说还真有些困难，再加上那么多人看着他，更是不知所措。

史蒂夫的母亲绝对是急性子，看到自己儿子慢吞吞的样子，她又一把拉住史蒂夫的手，把他拽到巴基面前，拿起巴基的肉团团的小手，让两位不明状况的人牵起来。这下，面对面的两新人终于距离近了些，至少近到可以完成仪式。

即使到这个地步，史蒂夫也没有要迎上前去吻他的小小Omega的意思。出乎意料的是，巴基却贴上了自己粉嘟嘟的小嘴，轻点了下史蒂夫的额头。

 

2.

自从巴基来到了史蒂夫家里，史蒂夫觉得他的生活发生了很大的变化。他终于能和部落的其他孩子那样有个玩伴天天陪着，而且在有人因为他个头小欺负他时，勇敢的巴基总会上前帮助他。

比如住在史蒂夫隔壁家的捣蛋鬼朗姆洛，从小欺负史蒂夫到大，一见史蒂夫就会大喊“小弱仔”，却因为一次叫喊后被巴基一把推倒坐在地上，尝到屁股开花的滋味后就再也不敢叫了。

八年后

“史蒂夫，快看，那颗星星好大好亮。”成年后的Omega一般不会长到像巴基这样高大，但成年后的Alpha也不会长得如史蒂夫那么瘦小，这两人完全反过来了。巴基拉着史蒂夫如他人一样瘦小的手，一边朝那颗最明亮的星星跑去，一边兴奋的说着。

“巴基，我们不能跑远，我们就在这里看吧。那边都没有房子了，会很危险的。”史蒂夫跟着巴基的步子停了下来。

“没有关系的，即使有危险我也有办法。”巴基说着抽出把别在腰间，用布料裹得厚厚的东西。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫忍不住好奇问。巴基迅速扯掉布料，露出一个又硬又尖的物品，是一把小刀，只有克纳人才有的东西。

“有了这个就可以杀死克纳人了。”巴基说的相当坚定有信心。

“你从那里得到的？”史蒂夫只觉得这个东西充满了危险。

“在山头捡到的，还不小心把我的手划破过。”

“巴基，我们要把这交给爸爸。我们不能拿着这么危险的东西。”

“为什么？它可以保护我们。早知道就不告诉你了。”巴基连忙用布料包好小刀又别回腰间，生怕史蒂夫会抢走似得。

史蒂夫不想让巴基不高兴，他也没有去继续追究。而是转移了话题，“那我们去那边看看，但是只能一会儿，马上就回来。”

“好的。”听到话的巴基，连忙答应。

两位用比赛跑步的方式，笑闹着向那个颗最亮的星星奔去，史蒂夫虽然比巴基矮了许多，但是速度并不比巴基慢。巴基一时兴起，“史蒂夫，我们可以跟他取个名字。以前我们家门前最亮的星星，我们就跟它取了个名字叫巴恩斯。”

“它是在整个兰瓦的前面，我们就叫他兰瓦。”

“嗯，兰瓦。看，我们马上就要摸到它了。”

不知连走带跑多久后，史蒂夫和巴基终于到了那个他们取名为兰瓦的星星的跟前。星星的光亮来自于一个庞然大物，大到巴基和史蒂夫都看不到它的全身。

不一会儿，这个庞然大物一处透出大片光亮，有一个人从光亮里走了出来，具体来说是个女孩，她把手上的一个东西一按，面前就出现从高处伸向地下的台阶。她也顺着台阶走了下来。

直到走到史蒂夫和巴基面前，他们两都还瞪大着眼睛，无法相信自己看到的一切。巴基担心史蒂夫会害怕，一手紧紧的抓住他的手，一手正摸着腰部的小刀。

“你们两位，一定是那边村子里面的人吧？我是佩吉。应该怎么说，我是和你们祖先过着同样生活的人，只不过我们是活着的几位，但或许还有很多位。你们可以称呼我们为先知人，我爸爸取得很酷的名字。”

史蒂夫和巴基完全不知眼前这位，到底在说些什么，只有楞楞的看着她。但他们能感觉这女孩跟他们大不相同，不仅仅是穿着他们没有见过的衣服，一种全身都包的严实的银色连身衣。而且从她身上感应不到任何与Alpha,Beta,或者Omega信息素有关的气味，是完全陌生的味道，但并不难闻，也没有危险的因子在里头。她说话时还一直笑着，让他们觉得挺亲和。

“你们住在这里面？好大的房子。”巴基还向她问出自己的疑惑。

“这不是单纯的是个房子，它还能在天上飞或者水里面游。”佩吉说完，完全不敢相信这些的两人眼睛瞪得更大了。

“为什么星星会在这个上面？”史蒂夫也有疑惑。

“这不是星星，这个是飞船——就是你们所说的房子，上面的灯。它可以在夜间帮我们照亮前面的路。”

“喔——”两人异口同声的回答，其实都是似懂非懂。

“你们一定知道很多东西吧，比酋长知道的还要多。还有很多本领。例如刚才你可以让那个东西出来。”巴基指的是飞船的伸展台阶。佩吉也能明白，笑着点头。

“我想我们要回去了，要不然爸爸妈妈会到处找我们。”史蒂夫跟佩吉说着，也提醒着一旁的巴基。

“你们都问了我那么多问题，我还没有问你们呢。”这时正准备转头就走的两人又转过身来，佩吉接着说，“至少你们要自我介绍下，例如你们的名字和年龄。”

“我叫巴基，他是史蒂夫。我们都是16岁。”

“原来你们跟我一样大，但为什么史蒂夫这么小？”

“他不爱吃羊肉，只爱去海里叉鱼吃。”

“所以羊肉都被你一个人吃了？”佩吉说着笑的更开了，两人权当默认的没有做声。

作为先知人的佩吉，从小的生活里就只有关于科技的东西和爸爸。连真人都很少见到，除了屏幕里总出现的几个人，她和她爸爸从来没有跟谁接触过。这一下就出现了两个，着实让她心里有些小兴奋，而且她觉得眼前的两人都让他挺喜欢的。她非常想和他们做朋友。

“我能和你们做朋友吗？”佩吉说得有些小心翼翼。

“当然可以，只是我们要真的回家了。明天再来找你。”史蒂夫连声答应着，对于这个笑的很甜的女孩，能和她做朋友其实让他心里有些雀跃。

 

和佩吉道别后，史蒂夫和巴基又不知走了多久，只知道牵着的手心里都是汗，背后也都汗湿了。终于回到了部落，看到以酋长为首的一排人拿着火把站在前方等候，他们就知大事不妙。史蒂夫的母亲更是第一个冲过来，紧抱住了史蒂夫，其实也很想抱住一旁的巴基，但碍于巴基长得比他还高大，还是打消了念头。

“你们去那里了，我们到处找你们，简直要把我吓死了。”史蒂夫的母亲，说着说着哭了起来，史蒂夫连忙安慰到，“妈妈我们都很好，只是在那头看星星。”

“是的，妈妈，我们都这么大了，会自己保护自己了，你不用这么担心。”听到巴基说这些，史蒂夫的母亲心情无比复杂。

的确，对于一般成年的Alpha家长不用担心他外出，因为他们已经有能力去保护自己和同伴。而史蒂夫却很不一样，即使他成年了，但还是那么瘦小，不仅没有散发攻击信息素的能力，而且还没有性成熟。身上尽是稚嫩的气息。眼看他的Omega身体已经完全成熟了，可能马上就会到发情期。再加上最近部落里诸如“罗杰斯家的儿子根本不是Alpha”，“就是知道自己儿子没能力，怕以后找不到匹配的人，所以才早早的提出要巴恩斯家的Omega和他儿子结婚”,“真是可惜了这么好的一个Omega”之类的闲言闲语越来越多，宁她无比着急烦恼。

“他们安全回来就好，大家都回去休息吧，实在不好意思，动用了大家。作为感谢我会把我编制的篮子给你们一人发一个。”史蒂夫的父亲对帮忙寻找的人说着，心底也松了口气。

同样有些担心的还有巴基的母亲，但她也相信自己英勇的儿子不会出任何事。她站在人群里，远远的看着巴基欣慰的笑着。碍于手里抱着个婴儿，腿边还有个孩子牵着她衣服，她没有走过去。就在三年前，酋长将她指配给了一位Alpha，组成新的家庭。对于以前的孩子她不能表达关爱那么直接，她只有心里默默的爱着。

3.

部落这天下起了雨，而且一直都没有要停下的意思。湿漉漉的地上让泥土格外粘稠，动不动就会糊上一脚。没有人愿意以一双要编制很久的草鞋为代价，在这个糟糕的天气出门。即使史蒂夫跟那个兰瓦星上的女孩说过第二天要去找她，但按照现在这个情形，时间只能往后挪了。

这下，史蒂夫只有和巴基待在房子里面，下雨的日子的确什么事也做不了。不像天晴时，史蒂夫会游到海里用坚硬的竹叉去叉鱼，收获好的时候，除了可以跟自家留一些，还可以把剩下的拿到集市上与别人换布料草鞋或者是羊肉之类的东西。不过，通常情况下他都会换羊肉，因为巴基最爱吃。这也是他为什么可以长得异常健壮的原因。对于羊肉史蒂夫自己一口都不想尝，那种味道总让他想起小时候被人欺负丢进羊圈里呆了一晚上的事情。

就算不能出去做什么事情，小两口只要能在一起，即使在家里待着也是很开心的，甚至还有点享受这种清闲的时刻。根本不会像父亲那样不能出去做事就感觉无所适从，闲得在房子里面渡来渡去。

按照部落的规定，成年后的伴侣不能再与父母共处一室，聪明的父亲就把他们矩形的房子用石头砌成一面墙，隔成两室。这样又不用大费周章的另外找位置盖房，也可以与自己儿子做邻居，凡事互相都有个照应。

虽然他们两位是住在一堵石墙的另一边，但还是能听到父亲焦急的渡步声，“爸爸一定在为今天下雨，不能出去找竹子编制篮子而着急。”巴基猜测着。

“是呀，待会儿雨停了我们就帮他去找。”

“没有问题。”

想想父亲的麻烦还是他们两位惹起的，心里难免有点愧疚。但近些天巴基觉得自己也有些麻烦了，“史蒂夫，我总感觉我身体最近很不正常。”

巴基的任何事情都会跟史蒂夫分享，特别是在他的母亲和他人组成新的家庭后，史蒂夫无疑成了他最亲近的人。最近身体的变化让他有些不适应，但更多的是惶恐。

“怎么了，巴基？”史蒂夫连忙关切的问起来，用充满担心的蓝眼睛望着自己的Omega。

“我的后面总是湿湿的，擦干了没一会儿又湿了，有时候都担心它们会流到腿上来。而且我总感觉心里空空的，总像缺了点什么。我是不是得了什么病啊？”

史蒂夫听到巴基所说的，完全没朝巴基已经成熟，即将迎来他的发情期那个方面想，而只是同巴基一样唯恐生了什么病。他心里虽然无比担心，但外表尽量不表现出来，免得又引起巴基的不安，只是用安慰的语气说，“没事的，应该过段时间就好了。或者我们可以问问长者们，他们也许有过这样的状况，看他们是怎么好的。”

史蒂夫的话让巴基安心了许多，听着门外的雨声，躺在床上的两人很快的睡着了。直到一阵急促的敲门声把他们吵醒。

“巴基，史蒂夫，酋长要你们去大房子那里。”门外的人，边敲门边说。

“好的，我们马上就去。”史蒂夫隔着门连忙回应着。两人迅速的爬起来，开门后才发现，雨已经停了下来。

他们顺着石板拼起的小路走，很快到了目的地，但进了屋内，才发现酋长叫的不只他们两位，还有部落的其他人。巫师一眼就看到了他们，快速走到史蒂夫这边，把他领到了人群中央，巴基自然也跟了过去。

到了酋长面前，史蒂夫又被巫师一把按坐在石凳上，他自己也坐在了一旁，神情非常严肃的说——既是对着史蒂夫也是对在座的所有人，“这么多年来，诸神之主从来没有给我什么明确的提示。但是昨晚他来到了我家里，他告诉我了一些事情……”巫师严肃的脸立马变得惊恐起来，“他说你，你本来只是个生灵，不是新人类。更无法孕育新的生命，所以这一切就能解释为什么你到现在都没有成熟的迹象。对于生灵，你这样已经就是成年的样子。”听到这些的史蒂夫经惊讶到不知说什么好，站着后面的史蒂夫母亲更是吓得大哭了起来。

“史蒂夫，你是个好孩子，你永远都是兰瓦的一员，这些都不是你的错。就像一棵苹果树上，不一定每一个苹果都是又红又大又甜的，但我们不能否认它不是在树上长出来的。他依然是苹果，只是没有那么像苹果……”酋长本来想说点话安慰下史蒂夫，但说出口后，总觉得越描越黑。

“所以你想证明什么，或者又要做什么？”巴基直接又明了的质问起巫师，他自小都对那个长像狰狞的巫师印象不好，他根本不相信他的一派胡言，只想知道他的目的。

对于巴基的质问，巫师能察觉到敌意。他天生讨厌别人质疑或反驳他，这让他心里有团火在烧，更助长了让巴基吃点苦头的决定。

“我们决定不能浪费了这么健壮的一个Omega，让他在与另外一位成年Alpha结婚交配。”巫师不是对着巴基单独回答，而是朝着在座各位说着决定。意料中的，在座的其他人没有反驳。

巴基听到他的决定后，只觉得心里咯噔一下的落空，他从来没有想过跟史蒂夫分开，他也不会和史蒂夫分开。“我不同意，史蒂夫还在这个世界上，我就是他的Omega，只是属于他一个人的Omega。”

“但是史蒂夫不是Alpha，你到了发情期，他都标记不了你。你们也不会有后代，一直在一起没有任何意义。”酋长语重心长的解释着。

“不，史蒂夫是Alpha。只是还需要等一段时间他才会长大。”巴基斩钉截铁的说，巫师对他的笃定直接大笑回应，“哈哈哈，别幼稚了。等你一发情，就没有力气等待史蒂夫来标记你了。到时候你散播的信息素只会吸引了其他的Alpha过来标记你，你现在的坚持简直都是徒劳。我都是为了你们好，也是为了整个部落好。要知道，生命繁衍不息，才是我们能壮大的首要条件。”

同样，史蒂夫也不想离开巴基，一想到要和巴基分开他心里只有阵阵抽痛。对于从小都很听从长者命令的他，按照往常他都会选择逆来顺受。但看着巴基为了不和他分开不停地与巫师争辩，有些高兴的同时，心里也做出了决定，又不知是哪里来的勇气促使他站起身来，走在巴基旁边，紧紧的握住了比他的手还要大一圈的手，然后面对着大家说：“请大家给我点时间，我会回去天天吃肉，努力长大，一定会赶在巴基发情期时能成功标记他，然后让他怀孕。我会向大家证明我们一定能组成一个大家庭，到时候要建大房子时还要请大家一起来帮忙。”

史蒂夫长这么大，第一次这么坚定有力的对那么多人说出一段心里话。让在座的人们都有些惊住，不知是谁，貌似是朗姆洛的声音，大声的说了句“好！”，然后一群人包括破涕为笑的史蒂夫母亲都为他们鼓起掌来。

对于现在这个状况，完全是巫师没有料到的，他为了给自己一个台阶下，补充了句：“那我们大家就给你七天时间，按照巴恩斯家这孩子的生辰，正好七天后他就满了16岁。如果那时候你帮不了他，只有让他与抢先标记他的Alpha在一起了。这个就不能怪我们了，这只是天性本能的决定。”

 

4.

七天，这个时限实在苛刻，除非是诸神显灵，史蒂夫才会吃几次肉就突然长大。巴基几乎是没有报任何希望，但他心里另有计划。

“史蒂夫，我们一起离开这里。去一个他们都找不到的地方，这样我们就能永远在一起。”

 

巴基的想法对于史蒂夫来说很是意料之外，但他的顾虑远远不止离不离开的问题，  
“但我们能去哪里？到处都有克纳人，我们很有可能被吃掉。现在至少我们还活着，还有点希望。”

“我有刀，万一不行了，我们就跑，你不是也跑得很快的吗？”

“巴基，听着，无论七天后怎样，我都不会放开你的手。不过，还是打消离开部落的想法吧，我们的祖辈都没有人离开过部落，只有这里才是被诸神保佑的地方，其他的地方可能会有很多未知的危险，也许还有比克纳人更危险的什么东西。”史蒂夫坐着时，同巴基差不过高，他用手轻抚着他的Omega有些愁眉不展的脸，并用话语开导着。

“正是因为其他的地方是未知的，就有可能还有比部落更美好，更自由的地方。例如那个先知人女孩，他们住的房子又可以飞又可以游，不就比我们好很多么？”巴基的眼里泛着光，看来，史蒂夫的安慰加劝解并没扭过巴基的执念。

“但巴基，她很孤独。”史蒂夫强调着，“无论怎样我都不会跟你分开，但是我们不能离开部落，我们不能什么都不管了就离开我们的亲人朋友。”

史蒂夫的话让巴基很快联想到父母们那种担忧的样子，特别是史蒂夫家里只有他一个孩子。一直都很善解人意的他想法开始动摇，但又有什么办法呢？难道真要像那个巫师一样在灵魂山下祷告一晚上？

史蒂夫这几天都很难入睡，不仅仅是自己身体毫无变化，白天捏着鼻子塞进胃里的羊肉或者其他肉，晚上都会在里面翻江倒海。他又怕吵醒一旁的巴基，只有忍着难受的感觉，小心翼翼的出了门后，在尽可能离房子远一些的地方全部吐了出来。

吐完后的他感觉一身轻松，呼吸都顺畅了，这时，他站起了身看着天上的繁星与月亮，突然就想起了兰瓦星，又想起了那个很神奇的女孩。或许她可以帮他！这是他一边跑着向那颗最亮星星一边在想的，他早就忘记了什么危险，只记得赶快找到那个女孩。

【巴基无论怎样都不会离开你！】这已经成了史蒂夫的信念，从他不顾一切借着月光跑向兰瓦星那里，一直到他把所有事情一五一十的叙述给兰瓦星的女孩佩吉听，最后到佩吉带他进入飞船内见到厄斯金博士(佩吉的爸爸)并同意他的所有关于实验的事情时没有停止过的想念。

“额……孩子……”

“爸爸，他叫史蒂夫，我刚才跟你介绍过。”  
“厄斯金博士，你可以叫我史蒂夫。”  
对于称呼，史蒂夫和佩吉几乎同时对着博士解释。

“嗯，史蒂夫，这个实验有一些危险性，我还是要事先跟你说一下。但是以我的经验危险性几乎没有。”

“爸爸，你不要说废话了，快点开始吧，今天正好是满月，借着月光能肯定是可以的。”佩吉简直比史蒂夫还要急，没办法她的父亲她最了解，如果不催催估计要话唠到太阳出来都还没开始。

“但是成功后，你的所有一切生理机能都会比你的同类运转快至少四倍。这就是说，包括你的新陈代谢功能，还有体能，甚至跑步或者走路速度都要比你同类快四倍以上。当然，还有关于生育方面的也是。”厄金斯博士没有在意女儿的催促，还在继续说着，史蒂夫也很礼貌的听，以点头示意。对于先知人的一些专业术语他并没有听太明白，但他知道只有这个方法能让他马上长大，他只用义无反顾的去接受。

“史蒂夫，你有什么疑问吗？”厄斯金博士关切的问起来，他说话时和佩吉一样，总是脸上挂着很自然的笑容，显得他非常和蔼友善。这也是史蒂夫从见到他时就很相信他的一个重要原因。

“博士，我倒没有任何疑问。只是希望它不会耗费我们太多的时间。我的巴基还一个人在家里，他醒了没有看见我，肯定会着急的到处找我的。”史蒂夫为了话语里没有那么浓的催促意味，笑着以玩笑的口气说。

“好吧，那我们开始吧。实验期间会有很强劲的光亮，所以你最好一直闭着眼睛。”博士说着要求，史蒂夫连忙点头答应。

随后史蒂夫平躺在了实验台，实验台两边已经分别插了四只装着蓝色液体的玻璃管，史蒂夫知道它们就是实验的关键，被博士称之为“血清”的东西。他还来不及躺着观赏下博士家的“天花板”，被严严实实的包裹进一个铁皮仓里，胸前还被一对硬邦邦的东西紧紧的按压住。

在实验的过程中，史蒂夫很听话的一直都闭着眼睛，他只有靠身体去感觉一切。在这个封闭的小仓里，他觉得自己仿佛经历了整个春夏秋冬的轮回，只是这个夏天是酷暑，冬天是严寒。刚开始只有阵阵凉风从耳后吹来，随后风越来越大，仓内的温度也逐渐变低，冷到他的牙齿不自觉的打架。他还在后悔自己没有穿多点衣服出来时，隔着眼皮都能感到的强烈的光亮就刺得他眼睛痛到流泪。之后，仓内的温度又开始慢慢升高，他的身体也跟着全身胀痛加剧。隐隐约约好似听见仓外厄斯金博士的声音再说：“史蒂夫，能撑得住吗？”

这时，史蒂夫尽量忽视身体所有的感觉，脑海里拼命的只想巴基，他想到了巴基可爱的笑，想到他身上的香甜的味道，想到他从小就牵起来都软软的手，还有他那总是红红的嘴唇。他鼓足了气，歇斯底里的回应：“绝对撑得住！”

强烈的胀痛一直在加剧，几度让在他脑海里巴基的脸慢慢消失，他又努力凭着残存的意识把他拼回。就这样，他来来回回撑了好久，终于，在他呼吸到新鲜的空气时，他感觉一切痛苦都结束了。

“史蒂夫，简直太棒了！”这是史蒂夫从实验台下来，站在地面接受到的第一个信息。他的大脑暂时空白，没空去理会这句话的意思。

“感觉怎样？”博士连忙问起史蒂夫。

史蒂夫这时才从刚才发生过的一切缓过神来，他喘着气，环顾了下四周，本来对他来说很大的室内，突然就变小了，再看了看博士和佩吉，都矮了他一大截。他不假思索的说：“长高了。”

“是的！”佩吉用非常兴奋的声音说着。

“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫突然又想到了他的Omega，都不知这个实验进行了多久，他有些不安起来，一边呢喃着挂念人的名字，一边向门外冲去。

在博士和佩吉还没反应过来去帮他按飞船的台阶时，他已经自己跳了下去，然后大声对站在高处门口观望的两人说：“谢谢你们，我现在要先回去了，明天我会和巴基一起过来。”

时至半夜，巴基觉得自己身体格外的热，迷迷糊糊的他扯掉了自己身上所有的衣物，但还是热的难受，他又把垫在身下的绒毯推掉，躺在了冰冰凉的木板上。但只是片刻，炙热又一次爬满他的全身，特别是他的下体，已经硬挺到胀痛，后穴流出的液体比任何一次都要多，由于难受他不停地在床上翻滚，那液体也糊的他腿上床上都是。

“史蒂夫，我好热，史蒂夫……”巴基难耐的向史蒂夫求救，迟迟得不到回应的他，急得在床上到处摸，但事实证明旁边没人。

他惶恐级了，发情期的Omega心里极度脆弱，最害怕自己的Alpha不在他身边。他无助急了，脑海里不停闪一些不好的念头，还包括史蒂夫被克纳人咬住脖子的画面。

“史蒂夫……”巴基边哭边喊，一下子从床上滚到了地上，他凭着残存的意识，摸索到门口，艰难的打开了门。

但开门后，门外已经徘徊了一群陌生的Alpha，他们一见那香甜气味的来源，几乎同时发出要抢占他的信息素，巴基被狠狠的击倒在地上。已经没有任何力气爬起来的他，只有用那还淌着泪的空洞双眼，望着远处那颗格外亮的星星，心里停不住的默念着自己Alpha的名字。

 

5.

史蒂夫三步并作两步不停的往部落方向跑，心里总有些不太好的声音提醒着他。他不停地加速度，快到让路边的草木都以他同向倒戈，但他并没有心思去注意到这些，而是心里不住的念着自己Omega的名字。

“巴基，巴基……”

以至于遇到部落口那条很宽的河，他没有绕弯去找那条能横渡的连接处，而是毫不犹豫的俯冲跨了过去。还不能预算自己能力的他没有想那么多，他只知道巴基需要他，这是血清实验都无法给予他的勇气和力量。

终于史蒂夫回到了部落，他能闻到一股属于巴基的香甜味道从家里那边传来，随着他离家越来越近，那股味道也越来越浓厚。

但是，让他气愤到极致的是，居然有一群不知哪里来，个个像饿狼样的Alpha把他的Omega围了起来。

“滚开，你们这群混蛋！”史蒂夫边骂边冲过去，一手抓住一位其中的倒霉家伙，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把他们抛到了十米开外。怒火中烧的他并没有预料到自己有如此大的能力，同样，在场的饿狼们也没有，为了不成为下个攻击对象，他们马上一哄而散，撤离了准备偷食的现场。

光裸着全身的巴基就这样呈现在了史蒂夫面前，还散发着比任何时候都要诱人的香甜气味。史蒂夫心里正在不停地庆幸自己回来的及时，不受控制的下面也因为这个画面有了变化，本来就很薄很松垮的裤子都被撑成帐篷。但巴基还躺在地面上，他害怕巴基会冻着，连忙脱掉上衣包裹住他，横抱起他滚烫的身子，放在了屋内无比狼藉的床上。

全程巴基虽然是睁着大大的眼睛，但是好像什么也没有看见，整个人也一直没有任何动静，任由史蒂夫摆布。这下，史蒂夫惊慌急了，他试图叫醒巴基，但是连叫了几声对方都没有回应。什么都不敢去想的他，手已经不自觉的抖起来。

随后，他用抖着的、比以前几乎大了一倍的双手捧起巴基相对身体很是冰凉的脸，又一次的叫喊他的名字，“巴基，巴基……”，但依然是没有动静的回应，史蒂夫急得眼泪都流了出来。

伤心后悔的他，又连忙求助于隔壁的父母，但是他们也没能唤醒巴基。史蒂夫的父母还没来得及高兴自己儿子一下子长大，却又发生这样的意外，始料未及让他们更是不知所措。

史蒂夫的母亲看到自己儿子伤心流着泪的脸，想说出些只言片语安慰，但在叫了名字后又说不出来任何话，自己也跟着哭了起来。整个房间充斥着冰冷压抑的气氛，直到太阳升起，照进了他们的房屋，也没有让这一切结束。

“爸爸妈妈，你们帮我看着巴基。这下只有先知人能帮我了，我要把他们带来看看。”史蒂夫虽然知道部落规定不允许带任何外族人进入，但这已是没有办法的办法。他说完立即向部落外奔去，根本来不及听到父母的阻扰。

这一次，史蒂夫以最快的速度奔向兰瓦星哪里，但空荡荡的地面什么都没有。他大声的叫喊佩吉和博士，但只有远处山谷传过来的回音。最后的一线希望就这样破灭，他就要失去巴基的念想就像恐怖的大兽压的他喘不过气。如果要以巴基为代价换来他长大，他情愿自己永远都是小小的，即使渺小到只是一只可有可无的飞虫，只要巴基还能好好的活着他也愿意。

不愿意接受这个事实的他又奔回了部落的灵魂山下，他学着巫师的样子在哪里跪着祈祷。虽然这样的行为一直是他和巴基都很不以为然的，但无助的他只有任何办法都试一试。他不知祈祷了多久，只知道双腿都已经麻木，但他听到了背后的有个声音，他连忙转过头去却什么也没看到。

“史蒂夫，你要用你的爱唤醒巴基。”那个声音又一次的说，史蒂夫再没有转头去找那个声源，而是仔细琢磨他的话语。突然他意识到什么，连忙站起身奔回了家里。

“巴基，我曾经答应过你，无论怎样我都不会放开你的手。我会一直牵着你的手，直到这个世界的终结。”史蒂夫坐在床沿，十指紧紧交握住巴基的一只手，俯下身将嘴巴贴在巴基耳边轻声的说:“你还记得8年前，你在灵魂山下吻了下那个傻乎乎的小子吗？他实在是太幸运了，他蠢到什么都不懂，却可以拥有这么完美的你。”说到这里，史蒂夫自嘲式的笑了笑，“你知道吗，自那以后他就有了一个总是袒护他的同伴，每天都陪他讲话和叉鱼的同伴。那个傻小子再也不孤独，直到他一刻也离不开你，他都没有意识到对你无尽的爱……”

这时，史蒂夫顿了下，搽去已掉落到巴基脸上自己的泪，“我就是那个蠢小子，8年前我不能对你许下的承诺，我现在都会补上。”说着史蒂夫深深的吻住了巴基有些干，但依然红红的嘴唇。这代表只会爱他一人。

巴基的唇上尽是甜甜的味道，史蒂夫一刻也不想放开，他换着不同的角度吻着。然后又将唇贴上他温热的额头轻点了一下，这代表他会永远尊重相信他。再后是转入巴基的颈窝处吸ザ舔，这是Alpha对Omega的独占。

巴基的脖子处是全身香甜味最浓的地方，史蒂夫舔吻的有些忘情，他闭着眼睛，享受着这一切。中途他好似听见巴基在用他那有些磁性的声音叫着他的名字，是那么真实，他一点也不想失去这样的感觉，依然紧闭着眼感受想象。顺势他又将唇移到了巴基的耳朵处，舔舐着他的耳垂，天啦，连这里都是甜的。这下，那个叫声越来越真实，直到有一双手环上了他的背部。他才意识到什么，喜出望外的他连忙睁开眼睛，果然对上了一双水灵灵眨巴着的蓝色大眼睛，那眼睛的主人还看着他傻傻的笑。

“噢，我的巴基。”史蒂夫一下不知是哭是笑，他紧紧的拥抱住了躺在床上的人，“我的巴基，我的巴基……”连话都不知怎么说的他，只有不停地喊着他的Omega的名字。

一边的史蒂夫母亲也高兴的欢呼起来，“太好了，巴基醒了！我要赶快去告诉孩子他爸。”也顾不上看到刚才一幕的脸红，笑到都合不拢嘴她快速的向房门外跑去。

“史蒂夫，你真的长大了。”巴基掩不住开心兴奋的说着。他坐起了身，笑盈盈看向史蒂夫，手还不停地在他身上到处摸。

史蒂夫索性脱掉了上衣让他真实的去感受一番，巴基先是轻抚他俊郎的面部，然后是宽厚的肩膀再是厚实的胸肌，最后到八块整齐的腹肌处。

随着巴基的抚摸，史蒂夫的下面也跟着兴奋起来，他拿掉了身下人那块唯一遮体的布料，一边用双手到处摸着他的身体一边吻起了他那肉肉的唇瓣，他又伸出舌头轻松地抵开巴基的牙关，在里面追逐着巴基的，最后缠绕在一起。

6.

[ **原稿遗失，只有图片存在。戳我观看** ](http://img2.ph.126.net/yZuy2pktHHJhIFUu6ZhQkw==/6608820247422600791.jpg)  



End file.
